The Animals
by Namawibe
Summary: Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Theo are all part of the MLE spy unit and up until now they were the best at what they did. Now they are being sent in together to take down a powerful man in MCUSA. Nothing is ever as simple as it looks...


Chapter One

"Merlin's balls Hermoine! You don't have to be the best at everything! You knew how much this meant to me! Why would you do this to me, to us?"

"Do I have to remind you who dragged me into this, Ronald?! Come on Mione join the Auror program with us... It will be exciting, we will all be able to stay together! Isn't that what you said to me?! I am sorry that you can't ride my coat tails any longer!"

"That's it Hermoine we are done, I can't be with you anymore, you are too selfish for me."

Ron stormed off and I never looked back. I was offered a chance to advance up in the MLE, to become the magical equivalent of 007. I never wanted to be an auror but I made my choice and I wanted this chance. Plus this meant I could get away from everything that defined me and start over. I would be given the chance to get away from everyone who knew me, everyone who expected me to be that hero child from the war, the brains of the Gryfindor trio.

Fast forward five years and here I am, standing in my handler's apartment holding some tea. My own mother wouldn't recognize me if she saw me. I may still be short but I was lithe and fit, and trained to be as attractive or as average as I wanted to be. In the last year as a full active MLE operative I had been all over Europe hunting down information on past and future baddies. I speak 11 languages at this point, and could use my muggle and magical heritage to blend in anywhere. I always worked alone asside from my handler, who was the only one I passed info on to or received info from. We called them our 'owls' mostly as a joke, but the name was fitting since we all took on an animal monicur that no one else repeated. I for example was the only one known as the "crow". Beautiful and deadly and the familiar of the once infamous Morrigan. I thought it fitting when I chose it. Plus it turns out that those of us that chose unassuming codes names tended to be the better agents, humility goes a long way. I always heard stories around the proverbial water cooler about the ferret, the mongoose, the crow, and the otter. They were fierce and always got their marks. Other agents like the lion, the bear, the basilisk they seemed regulated to clean up duty and never got the same results. A small part of me smiled at the irony and hearing these fantastical stories about myself. Some of them were actually true too.

"They are shaking things up this time crow, you are working with partners." I have no idea what my owl looked like in real life, for all I know he or she could have been my best friend in a previous life. But protocol dictated they take a different visage each time, we don't even know there genders. Today my owl bared a striking resemblance to the Lovegood family or the Malfoys if you prefer.

"Partners as in more than one?" Seemed an odd thing to risk if you wanted my opinion. As long as I wasn't paired up with those bumbling idiots with tough names.

"Yes, you, ferret, mongoose, and corn snake are being sent in together."

"Four of us, how bad can this be? Are any of our owls coming with us?"

"No owls, once you touch down you are on your own with your meet up protocols in place. Don't you want to know where you are going?"

"Doesn't really matter I have to go where ever the bloody hell they tell me to go, don't I?"

"Oh I think you might want to consider quitting before you take on this mission."

"That juicy huh?" Personally it really did not matter to me. I never really cared if I came back home, its not like any one was waiting for me, and should I die the only thing that I would be remembered by would be my animal name carved into a plaque on the wall at the MLE.

"MCUSA" He practically breathed the word.

"Ooooo self righteous yanks! Been dying to go to the States. What's the job?"

No lie I really did want to go to the States. But they had the biggest sticks up their asses at MCUSA. They made the Ministry look like fluffy bunnies of joy, and we all know how that went during the second British Wizarding War.

"From what I gathered you will all be infiltrating different aspects of the yanks' ranks. How's your school teacher? Ilvamorny is hiring."

I just glared at him, school marm was not on my to do list for this life.

"How are we supposed to work together if at least one of us is trapped at a boarding school? Plus that gives me the impression that ferret, mongoose, and corn snake must all be blokes if you were told to push me toward Ilvamorny."

"Honestly your jobs won't matter you can decide that among yourselves, along with your cover story as to why you would all be living together in the first place. Mostly we just need to get you all over there first, you know how much shite you have to go through to get into the states as a magic user."

"So no sneaking in we are full frontal British transplants. I can see this going well, are we using our own names too, Merlin this sounds like a trap. What the hell is our objective in all of this? The yanks shoot first and ask questions only if they feel like it. We get caught and we will be a smear on their floors."

"It would seem that MCUSA is about to vote in a bigoted bloke who has his eyes set on far more than just the States. All the info we have on him says that he has always been a power grabbing jack ass. One of our informants also tipped us off that he has been harboring former members of the Death Eaters since the fall of Voldemort."

"How long do they plan to keep us there? This sounds like deep cover and long term."

"Minimum 6 months and then you come clean and seek the help of their officers to track the DE s, maximum 8 years or as long as it takes to bring him down should our fears be correct."

"So it all hinges on his election, goodie. This would have been easier a few years ago. I could have passed for a student."

"You all will be given different pieces of information to collaborate with each other when you meet up. I have already finished your application for a work visa in both the Magical and Muggle US. Congrats you have been accepted, surprisingly they didn't give me any grief on your wand registration either. Mongoose had a hell of time getting through."

Sometimes is really does pay to have someone who knew every damn thing about you. My owl knows enough about me to fake just about anything you throw at him, including filing my taxes for me.

"Ok, what's my part of the info dump and what is the meet up procedure?"

"First we have already procured a flat for the four of you under your identities, you will meet up there. After you have secured the hell out of it you can all decide from there. If everything goes the way it is supposed to you will be arriving within hours of each other. Ferret and Mongoose should be there first, followed by you and then Corn Snake. There are four objectives to infiltrate so you all can decide who is going where. There will be no extra steps, the powers that be felt that you would know each other well enough to not require extra precautions. But only your four wands have been keyed to the flat so don't loose yours." He said that last part sarcastically, knowing full well I have had the same wand for the last 8 years. It only takes loosing your wand once to be far more protective. Plus my wandless magic was pretty stellar for basic spells. So for the most part my wand stayed in its sheath on my arm. "You are flying muggle and going through magical customs once you land in Virginia. We decided to keep you all on the east coast for the time being, though the mission might dictate a move."

"Why not closer to the Magical seat of power? Why so close to the Muggle President?"

"Its a little less obvious I suppose, or more affordable, who knows I don't build the missions. I do know that at least one of your partners is going to have a cover story of independent wealth, that should help take care of you all while you are over there."

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother to even ask. It better be a nice flat. So what is my info?" My owl handed over a couple of files.

"Here is your cover and your part of the information. Plus your plane ticket and other odds and ends, you leave tomorrow afternoon. Safe travels and check in as you normally would, and this time maybe without the howlers." And with that I was dismissed. I smirked at my owl and walked out. Merlin only knows when I would see him again and what he would even look like.

Once I was back in my flat, not that there was much to it, I spent so little time in it, I opened the first file. Apparently it was my cover story. Harmony, really? Recent break up and boring job, desperate need for a change. Half-blood both parents killed in the second wizarding war. My friends and I made a pact to change our lives and move out of Britain. I guess my friends were Ferret, Mongoose, and Corn Snake. It would be awkward if they really are all blokes. Simple enough story and easy enough to adapt based on the others. More importantly my other file held the list of supposed Death Eaters under Mr. Kerricks employ. Also his list of former wives and lovers. Most of which seemed like super models and none of which seemed to have any intellect at all. Hope they don't intend for me to get close to this creep, I don't think I am his type, even if he favors foreigners.

I closed the files and tossed them in the fire place so that they would burn to ash. I looked around my flat trying to determine what I needed to bring with me. Basically, I have clothes and basic toiletries. I packed up everything I had that fit in my suitcase and threw my new identity into my carry on. This wasn't my first round with muggle airports so my wand would be concealed until I passed through magical customs in Virginia. With nothing left to do I just sat down and pondered where I would be this time next year, or in five years. I also never think about who the other operatives are, but I found myself thinking about who they could possibly be. I have never worked with anyone outside of my owl since I took on the training. Personally, I hoped that they would at least be someone I would like looking at if we are supposed to be together for 8 years. I dozed off thinking about all the men I had seen over the last few years and wondering if any of them would be my partners.

The plane ride to Virginia was rather uneventful. Long and boring and mostly me staring out into space. I had already changed my look after the last time I came home from a mission. My natural hair was died a dark red and cropped super short. Kind of a librarian wishing she was prettier look. Most people would not give me a second look especially if I put on a pair of glasses. But with the right wig and some phenomenal acting skills, if I do say so myself, then I would stake my life that you would not be able to tear your eyes away from me. It was one of the few things that I was selfishly excited to learn. After an entire childhood of being a gender less walking text book it was nice to learn the skills that made me desirable as a woman. I had fun playing with those skills for a while, and truth be told I still have fun every now and then. If Ron could see me now I just bet he would eat his hat, and beg on his knees for me to take him back.

When we landed I grabbed my carry on and headed for baggage claim. I only had one suitcase so it would not be hard to get through customs, magical or otherwise. Thankfully I had a feather weight charm on the bag so that I did not need help with anything. The MCUSA magical customs unit was located under the gate 4 sign and off to the right, if you are magical you are automatically put under a compulsion spell to check in, so if you did not know where to go you would wander around until you fulfilled the spell. I walked with purpose to the ques. It wasn't a terrible line but I never did like bullshitting my way through legalities. It is always so much easier to slip the border undetected. I made my way up to the front of the line pulling out my passports both muggle and magical, and my wand registration along with my wand. I handed everything over to the official at the window. Not going to lie handing over my wand did not make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The official checked over everything and tested my wand. Everything checked out and he handed back all of my papers and my wand. I re-sheathed it and thanked the man. True to form he was already looking past me on to the next sorry sucker who thought coming to the States was a good idea.

I hailed a cab at the curb and the cabbie just loved my accent. I rattled off the address to my new flat and sat back listening to the awful music coming out of the radio. It was actually a fairly long drive to my flat from the airport. I pulled out the cab fare with a generous tip. To say that I was surprised by the flat they rented for us would be a gross misunderstanding. The MLE rented out a cute Victorian house for us, with clearly enough rooms for all four of us. But this looked an awful lot like a muggle neighborhood. I hoped that my partners were trained in muggle lifestyles if they aren't muggle born like me.

I skipped up to my new home like an excited girl I am supposed to be, even if I am searching the entire area for anything unexpected. I did not see any signs of any one else around, which was odd because I was not supposed to be the first arrival. Ferret and Mongoose were supposed to be here already. I felt the wards key into my wand signature as I crossed the porch. I opened the front door and skipped into the living room, and for it being early morning is was unnaturally dark inside. I set my bags to the side and opened my senses to the area.

I barely heard the gentle exhale before I felt a hand on my arm. I dropped down and swept my leg out. I took his legs out and he fell down hard, unfortunately mostly on top of me. I wiggled my torso free and used my leverage to flip us over. Best that I could figure he had about a half a meter and at least several stones weight on me. This was not going to be an easy fight. He reared up and punching me in the ribs and grabbing me by the throat. He flipped us back over and tried to pin my arms. I tried to use my legs but the second I flexed them he split his and pinned me flat. He spread my arms and stretched out on top of me. I knew there was only thing left in my arsenal to throw him off his guard. I waited until he brought his face down toward my ear, I leaned up and assualted his mouth. Admittedly he tasted good, and he clearly wasn't expecting it. He stopped moving and I slid my knee free and attacked the crown jewels. He yelped and rolled away. It was still too dark to see anything but I pulled my wand and rolled to my feet. My attacker lay on the floor moaning. But a second voice joined his, laughing softly. I aimed my wand at the second voice as he lit the lights in the room. I was momentarily blinded. But I aimed at the source of the laughter.

"You must be Crow and I think you more then deserve your reputation!" He said trying to get his laughter under control. "You alright over there mate?"

"Bloody damn bint took me out at the jewels!" groaned the first man. I lowered my wand.

"That makes you Ferret and Mongoose, nicely set trap. Will Corn Snake be getting the same treatment?"

"Unfortunately love you are the only wild card in this odd family. The rest of us already know each other and have worked together before." I started to really looking at the two men. The one still standing had sandy blond hair and striking green eyes, and there was something about the set of his mouth that was familiar to me. Like and itch in the back of my brain. I started to really focus on this man when I heard the front door open. In walked a man that no one could easily forget if ever introduced, and I had one better. I went to school with the man.

Blaise Zabini was as striking as ever, taller then I ever remembered him, with brooding dark eyes and finely cut suit to match the airs of bored wealth he always wore. An act I was beginning to realize he wore to hide his true purpose at all of those society events he was pictured at. I whipped around to look at the man still on the floor. I didn't need to see his face to know who he was, the white blond hair gave him away, even if it was practically shaved to the scalp; Draco Malfoy. I glanced back to the green eyed man and everything fell into place; Theo Nott. No wonder they didn't feel the need to give us introduction protocols, we more than knew each other.

"Merlin's saggy balls there is no fucking way I am stuck with the three of you for eight years." Ok so not the best introduction, but seriously these three? It would be one hell of an up hill battle to get these guys to take me seriously. My impressive reputation be damned once they recognized me.

Blaise spoke first cutting Theo off, " I am afraid you have us at a loss love. I know why you know me, but how can you know my partners?"

Draco finally sat up, "Hey once upon a time I spent just as much time in the papers as you Zabini, I am equally recognizable mate!"

Theo laughed again but did not speak up. Did they seriously not recognize me at all? I know its been several years but Draco at least should be having the same senses I did with Theo. I smiled, they were all going to be hating this assignment by the end of the day.

"Since you clearly know who we are that means we have met before care to clue us in, Crow?" Draco clearly had not learned any patience in the last years. Though he was finally trying to get up off the floor.

I turned back to Zabini, "Blaise you are far to public a figure you must be our independently wealthy friend who is bankrolling our defection? Draco you have more of a thug reputation these days, bet that makes your father roll over in his grave. Theo you are definitely my wild card, the Mongoose is something to be feared if you have earned even half of the accolades I have heard. But then again I know what they say about me and only some of it is actually true."

Theo chuckled, "Like you I have only done some of what they say, but I leave it up to you to decide which parts. I think this means that you at least went to school with us. Were you in the same year as us?"

"I feel like that would be too easy, if you have not guessed already. Who is the one person that would be the absolute worst option to be partnered up with you three?"

Draco smirked, "Harry bloody Potter."

"Speak for yourself Malfoy, Potter isn't that bad." Theo stated calmly. I for once agreed with Malfoy, but these men did not know anything about the reason I am no longer part of that group.

"Well seeing as I am female I think you can knock off Potter, Weasely, Longbottom, and any other male."

"Parkinson? That would be pretty bad." Blaise grimaced and the others mirrored his expression. Did not expect that, she must have slept with all of them.

"I can safely say I have never seen any of your dicks, so not a Slytherin girl either." By the looks of shame crossing all of their faces, I guessed right. Figures.

Draco piped up clearly enjoying this game and forgetting the point that he was supposed to be identifying me, not insulting me, " Merlin do you guys know who would be the worst bird, assuming she is from our year? It would be torture, and she wouldn't even be fun to look at. Hermoine freaking Granger." He shuddered and I looked at the others. The spark of recognition lit in Theo's eyes and he nodded to me. A small gesture acknowledging my change and my talents. Blaise stared at me hard looking for something that would confirm his suspicions, but without my infamous hair I really was a whole new person.

The room hit a painful level of silence as we all stood around the living room. I waited patiently for my silence to confirm Draco's statement.

"Holy Shite!" He whirled me around to face him and looked me dead in the eyes. "There is no way you are Granger!" I just smiled at him.

"Looks like you are not the only one who found a way out of the lime light you foul loathsome evil little cockroach." I said the last part with a laugh like we were two old school chums catching up. He dropped his hands like he had been scalded.

"It's just not possible..."

"And why not?" I countered.

"Well for starters he is not going to admit to the chub he is sporting from the thrashing you gave him, or the fact that you thrashed him in the first place. His beloved book worm prude would never used sex to get the upper hand." Theo's response was calm and measured, but his lips turned up at the edges giving him away.

Blaise full on belly laughed at this, "Damn did I miss the orgy already, I was sure it would take us a couple of years to get into our partner's knickers."

Oh I change my earlier assessment, I think I am going to like working with these guys... a lot. I reached over and grabbed my bags, heading for the stairs to get my room. I glanced over my shoulder, flipping my hair out of my eyes in the process, Draco was still staring after me like I was death herself come to collect his soul. I must say it was a nice change from our school days.

There were four bedrooms upstairs and one bathroom. Well that could be a problem later on. I grabbed the door furthest from the bathroom, I have lived with guys my whole life, you just don't want to be close to the bathroom. Surprisingly it clearly wasn't claimed yet. With a flick or two of my wand I was unpacked and my privacy wards were firmly in place. I keyed the door to my magical signature so that no one but me could fully enter my room, and I transfigured part of my closet into my safe. That took care of the basics.

Heading back down the hall I saw Blaise come out of one of the other rooms, clearly doing the same thing I was. He smirked at me. He leaned down more to my level, "You, Bella, have truly embodied the story of the swan. But I fear your feathers hold far more tragedy then the story's did."

" I think that you have far too much fun playing the Italian Stallion for your cover. Don't forget that I remember when you were a high pitched boy living in Malfoy's shadow." He chuckled and walked ahead, flexing his ass in his fine slacks along the way. Smart move, because I was staring. No wonder all the ladies fight to be on his arm, though in my experience these are the men that don't know the first thing about what women actually want. Shame.

Back down stairs I made a bee line for the kitchen, I need tea. I found the kettle and some loose tea leaves. I set the kettle on and waited. They would find me, boys never like feeling left out, and we all had things to discuss. When the kettle whistled I set to making four cups of tea. Like kids to sugar they all stalked into the kitchen. I set their cups around the table and took my seat.

"I suppose we will have to switch to coffee to keep these yanks happy." Blaise mumbled.

"They can pry my tea from my cold dead British hands." Draco sneered.

"So do we discuss house rules or mission rules first?" Theo was clearly going to be the calming influence on this violent mixture of personalities. I smiled at Theo to let him know I was on his side of things.

"Seems easier to do the house rules first as we may be roommates for the next decade."

"Merlin did you have to state it like that Zabini, makes me crave a prison sentence instead."

"Rule one, no one is allowed in this house except the four of us already keyed to it, period. If you want to shag you better hope for an invite to her place." I figured I would kick this off with an obvious one.

"Does this mean we can shag you if we wish to stay in the comforts of our own home, eh Granger?" Lord love him, but he is a persistent one.

"Aw now Zabini a girl likes to be seduced, Rule two, I do not out right agree to sleep with any combination of you three, you can try but I may not respond." Theo and Blaise smirked and Draco grimaced.

" Any combination? Now that has to be the sexiest couple of words I have heard pass your lips, little ms know it all."

"Give it a bloody rest will ya Blaise!" Draco was going to be a real pain in my ass.

"Rule three, basic clothing in public areas." Theo again, " I dormed with you lot once before and I remember the clothing optional methodology. I do not fancy a repeat, all's fair which means Granger stays covered in public too." I nodded my consent. I didn't need any more fodder living with these men. They had all aged well and the small hormonal teen in my psyche was drooling just a little at my new roommates.

"Fine, Rule four, we share the chores and rotate so no one gets stuck holding the bag, Ms Know it all here has a rare talent for making tables she can draw us up a rotation." Really Draco, we shall just have to see about that.

" I don't give enough fucks to make your damn tables, if I do them they will be magically binding out of spite so choose wisely." and guess who would be stuck with the worst chores in rotation?

"Rule five, no in house magical fights. We will inevitably fight, but no wands or wandless magic." Point to Theo again. "Any thing else we can establish as we go along. You will have to forgive us Granger we have never directly bunked with a woman, save our mothers, and we are all only children. If we make grevious errors you will have to point them out."

"Seems fair to me, and I offer the same courtesy should I also make such an error."

" Missions?" Draco, still not grasping the patience thing.

Time to play my ace in the whole.

"I had a little something else in mind since I had not the faintest clue who any of you were. I brought a team building exercise." Que the peanut gallery, and just like that Blaise and Draco started groaning.

I chuckled and reached into my denims for the three bottles of fire whiskey I shrank and smuggled into the States. I enlarged them one by one. "My Bella you do speak my language after all. How in the name of Hades did you get that through customs?"

"I am the Crow, and crows are renowned for their smuggling abilities. Shall we? I find that this is far more fun than veritiserum and I don't much fancy the taste of it anyway." I conjured four shot glasses and wandlessly added a layer of protection and privacy to the wards already in place. The boys flinched so I knew they had already placed their wards up too. Good it would take the armies of hell to get into our house.

"So what we play truth or dare?" Really Draco are we five again?

" I figure we drink and let the stories and questions flow naturally."

"So no one is going to mention the fact that it is only 10 AM here in the States?"

"Do you have somewhere else to be Nott? The woman brought fire whiskey, these will be the last bottles we see for a very long time." Blaise again. Theo simply quirked an eyebrow at him, but opened a bottle and pour the shots himself. We all slammed them back and each took a turn pouring a shot for every one else. It was like a silent ritual, a bonding that made us unique as partners. Four shots in and we all started to remove the sticks from our arses. I never was quite good at holding my liquor.

" You know I have to say I am surprised at your operative names, fellas. I would have expected guys like you to chose more frightening options. Especially you Draco. Why choose the name that you hated the most?"

"I just figured it would be the last thing any one would ever see me picking, plus there are good qualities to a ferret. You should ask Theo about his choice. Did you know the mongoose is one of the most patient hunters out there, but when cornered you will not find a more passionate animal. The same could be said about Theo." Draco poured another round and I made eye contact with Theo. I quirked my eyebrow at him in challenge. He stayed stoic and downed his shot.

"Tell me Bella how did they recruit you for this crazy life, I bet it is a good story?"

"Not as good as the one I imagine the three of you can tell. I will show you mine if you show me yours..." I dropped my voice down to a sultry tone just to watch them squirm, downed my shot and poured more.

"You first Granger."

"It is not all that interesting. I got suckered into joining the Auror program by Weasley and Potter. You know keep the trio together, we will all be bad ass stars of the MLE..."

"Since when do you call them Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked with a few extra s's thrown in. I grabbed the bottle and took a healthy swig.

"Do you want me to tell the story? I would much rather hear yours trust me."

"Go ahead Cara, we are listening." Blaise glared at Draco. He just rolled his eyes.

"Problem with putting the golden fucking trio into a training program like the MLE is that it is every man for himself. You pass or fail on your own merit and once Potter and Weasley realized there was no way for me to help them they started to resent the fact that I was just better then them at so many things. I worked my ass off and did well all through training. They struggled but did not out right fail. We learned about the animals mostly like some myth of the department, but Kingsley confirmed their existence and that is what they started working toward. That is all Weasley would talk about, and yes before you ask we were together at the time. One big family. I did not really care about the operative program I just wanted to be done with training and get some kind of management level gig in the MLE. But the zoo keeper approached me and sold me on the idea. When Weasley and Potter learned that I had been chosen they threw and epic fit and cut me off. They burned all of my connections to anyone they knew worse then Fiend Fire."

"How did they pull that off?" Theo ever the calm one.

"I won't tell you, at least not this night. But I threw myself into the training and I loved it. I have been active for a few years now, but never sent to the States. I have also never done long term deep cover. I always get sent in for quick retrievals or short seductions."

The sound that came out of Draco would have made a scoffing child proud and awed. "You are sent in for seductions? Seriously?"

"Yes my dear ferret I am one of the best, maybe one day I will show you what I can do."

"Don't seductions require attractive operatives?"

"Ever the charmer Malfoy, its no wonder you ended up playing the underworld thug." I spat back at him.

Blaise seemed shocked that Draco would be so aggressive after our years apart.

"Your turn fellas. Who wants to go first?"

"My story is not so dissimilar from yours Granger. I held no affiliation during the war so I signed up for the Auror program and worked hard. I was approached by the Zoo Keeper, at first I thought he was going to train me to be an owl, but it turns out my skills lay elsewhere. I specialize in counter measures and running interference for these two. It pays to have a friend that can blend in with the scenery and the Nott name does not draw the same attention Malfoy does, and Zabini is simply too much to be anything other than the seduction."

"I was approached for my money." Blaise joked. " After the house of Malfoy went down my house became one of the top families in Europe. Add in the fact that my mother might as well be a black widow and I have personal connections all over the globe. I can get into places most of the animals can't and I can fund my own playboy image. I trained the same as the rest of you, I just had to pretend I was going to some rich boy soul cleansing retreat."

"I remember when you did that, I saw it in the Prophet. Everyone speculated you were getting right in the head to start wife hunting. I laughed at all of it."

"Unfortunately wife hunting is on permanent hold for the three houses here, no matter how they beg us. We can not have those kinds of connections yet. But the three of us made a pact to get out of this life by the time we are 50 so we can further our names. All three of us are the last of our houses, no siblings, no cousins, and no chance for anyone to do the job for us.'

"I want my children or grand children to bring honor back to the house of Malfoy," who knew he was human,"I want people generations from now to look back on this part of my life as a bad memory and be proud of where my descendants went to spite us all." He slammed his shot glass down and grabbed up an unopened bottle. Popping the top he swallowed a several mouthfuls. "I had two choices coming out of the war, prison or espionage. The Zoo Keeper found me the day they killed my parents, he spat some bull about the unique position I was in, and how much good I could do for the ministry. I had nothing left, no family, no goals, no money, no honor. All I had was a bad reputation and a bad attitude and the Zoo Keeper took me and turned me into a Magical Thug and I have been working my way up different criminal organizations ever since. The problems is that as far as the Ministry is concerned I am just a thug. If I get caught while undercover in the under world I am a dead man. So I specialize in escape, and the darker aspects of all cultures."

I looked a Draco, I mean really looked. His hair was still white blonde but that was the only thing left about him that seemed the same. He was much bulkier then I ever thought he could be, more fun considering I took him out at my arrival, lots of muscle upon muscle. He had scars all over his body, several on his face, he eyes seemed the biggest change of all. They were still grey, but instead of storm clouds I saw granite. He was hard, there was no gentle aristocracy left in this man. I reached over to him, last second grabbing the bottle out of his hand, when I realized I wanted to do something stupid like comfort him.

"Sounds to me like we have a good mix boys, I bet we would all have fun trying to see who could best the other, physically and magically. My turn..." Swig of whiskey.

"Ok Granger ask your questions..." I looked Theo square in the eye, his fabulous emerald eyes just as hard as the stone I likened them too.

"Who is armed right now, excluding wands and magic, and just how armed if so?" I lifted my shot up to indicate that I was indeed armed. The other three did the same.

Blaise pulled knives from his calves, and threw his watch on the table. "its an explosive." Theo stood and pulled a rather impressive blade from between his shoulder blades. "The rest are in my room, I did not figure I needed to be fully armed with four of us." Draco shrugged and started emptying his weapons. Lots of small blades here and there all over his person. It was obvious we all like our blades.

"You're up Granger, What are you hiding? Your concealment charm is slipping on your arm so I assume you have a blade there." I did in fact have a blade there, but it also served to cover up the scars on my arm. The alcohol made my concentration slip and made my concealment charms more obvious. I canceled the charm on my arm and placed my knife on the table. Draco stood up and grabbed my arm. I reacted without thinking. I swung around him, released a second knife and put it to his neck. He dropped my arm like I burned him.

Blaise laughed at his friends issues. " Come on mate show her what you are made of..."

I pulled a third knife and placed it in his spine. He stayed perfectly still. "You are not going to be beaten by her again are you? I have seen you kick more arse then is humanly possible." Blaise goaded him on. I leaned up to his ear as best as I could, "Should I tell them your should you?" I whispered softly so that the others wouldn't hear me.

Draco ground his teeth, "I can't move mate, she has me by the short and curly's."

Theo smirked, "I have seen you get out of this very same hold before?"

"She has a blade at my back, one way or the other I don't walk away from this fight." I hurt his pride that was for damn sure. I chuckled and threw the other two knives on the table. "Oh hell no, now you get a full work up!" Draco flipped us around and pushed me into the table. This was going to be fun.

He knelt down and started with my shoes, pulling out the small blades in them, tossing them on the table as he went. He felt his way up right leg stopping about mid thigh. I spread my legs a little wider and as he switched to going down my left leg I hitched my breath so that he could hear me. His hands slowed, less rough and more searching. He stood up and put his hands on my hips. He dug into my denim pockets and pulled out my butterfly knife. His hands traveled up my stomach and I leaned into him, partially to unsettle him and partially to distract him from the holster between my shoulder blades. He took his time dragging his hands up my stomach, wrapping his fingers to cover my rib cage. He hesitated for just a moment before covering my breasts, feeling them for the weapons that would be easy hidden in a bra. I moaned low, just audible enough for everyone to hear. Draco growled low in his throat. He jerked his hands off my body and stepped back. I giggled and took the rod out its holster between my shoulder blades, took the needles out of the small pocket lining my waist band, and pulled the wire off my wand holster. Blaise could barely keep himself in his chair for all of his laughter. Theo nodded to me once again acknowledging my skills and poured another round of shots. Admittedly the room was becoming a little unfocused but I had another round or three left in my limits. I sat back down and grabbed my shot.

"I would stake my wand that you could be naked and still be armed, Granger." Draco actually sounded impressed. At last I had finally started to thaw my thug prince. This would put us all on equal footing when it came to working together for so long. "I am always armed boys, just in case you get any ideas. I do equal amounts of muggle and magical missions, I felt it was wise to be just as good with muggle weapons as I am magical ones."

"They never send any of us on Muggle missions. I guess they don't trust us to learn muggle living to make it work." Theo said it very quietly but I could tell that it was a sore spot for him.

"Well you will have to learn this time mate, the Zoo Keeper set us up in a muggle neighborhood, we will have to be very careful. The yanks take the statute of secrecy far more seriously then we do. Ironic considering how much the social culture here is obsessed with magic." Blaise grabbed another shot and threw it back.

"Do you think that they expect us all to actually defect? Four only children with no family left, and no real ties left in Britain. A long term assignment with no owls and only whatever attachments we make here in the States. Will we be able to go home at the end of this? Will we even have a home? There is no one in Britain looking out for the house of Nott. My seat on the council is going to be given away in five years if I do not claim it. If I decide to further my house it will most likely not be on British soil. I am not sure if this is a bad thing. Zabini is the only one of us that is known for his international lifestyle. His world partners will not care what nation his final puts his roots down. Malfoy has nothing left and an axe over his head. If they want to cut him off and trap him in the states it would be so easy. Granger stopped being a public figure many years ago, with no ties left in Britain. She could disappear and no one would even notice, a simple foot note in the story of Potter and the War." Theo grabbed a bottle and chugged a quarter of it down.

"Merlin Nott, way to bring down a mood, I know you have to be the only one of us that studied mission psychology. But reminding us that we are all expendable is not the way to start a life together. Keep your fears to yourself, we all have plans for our lives after this, even if we don't want to talk about it. Plus I am the only one who will be getting stuck with a high risk assignment, so thank your stars and pass the bottle."

I snorted, "Trade you Malfoy, my owl told me they wanted me to set up in Ilvermorny. I have no desire to be back in a boarding school, especially one so similar to Hogwarts. Seems like a better fit for you Nott, what are you supposed to be doing?"

" MCUSA, just have to find a way in and up."

"Oh we are so trading, there is no way I am going to school if I can get a desk job, have fun with the kids."

"Does no one care what I am supposed to be doing?" Blaise looked a little put out.

"You are doing what you always do Zabini, infiltrating the social circles. You can't switch with anyone and we will all barely cross paths in your circles. Hell you will probably be the most effective of us all going after this Kerrick bloke."

"True I guess none of you will be vying for my job."

"Well we are not all independently wealthy are we Zabini?"

"Hell I don't even get paid enough to keep up a simple flat in London. This is the nicest house I have been in that did not invovle me stealing something out of it."

"Well boys if this is where the conversation is going I think I will bow out. There is no point in bemoaning our lots, and we do have a job to do. At least we are not stuck working with the poster boys and their self righteous ideologies. We are lucky to be able to work under the radar and we get to have fun doing some really shady shit." I attempted to stand but I have definitely had a little too much to drink. Giggling like and idiot I stumbled toward the stairs. Blaise and Theo jumped up to try and help me but they were not doing much better than I was. I laughed at them losing my balance. Theo grabbed me around the middle and I fell into his chest.

"you have amazing eyes, Nott." Guess my filter was gone too. Those eyes flared. "Theo" "huh" "Call me Theo." hmm seems I may have made a friend. He pointed me toward the stairs and we picked our way up the stairs carefully. He never let go of my hips, even when Blaise fell at the base of the stair case. We made it up the stairs and I pulled myself free from his hold. I did not look back at him as I closed my door. To much interest to keep looking. I definitely needed to ship him off the Ilvermorny. And the hangover would be immense in the morning.

I could not have been more right about that hangover. I did not normally drink enough to ever worry about hangovers, and I imagine it must be the same for the guys. I threw on clothes and tip toed downstairs. Normally I would take a hangover potion, but I did not have any of my supplies to brew, something I needed to rectify sooner rather than later. Plus I hoped we could turn one of these spaces into a multi-functional room for physical training and magical necessities. Somewhere none of our muggle neighbors could see. For lack of a potion the next best thing was a big greasy breakfast.

Scoping out the kitchen I set the kettle on for some tea, and set about making enough food to feed and army. Or at least three men and me. Somewhere between finishing up the sausage, thanking which ever flunky filled our pantry, and starting the hash I realized I was no longer alone in the kitchen. I poured the intruder a cup of tea and turned around to pass it to him. Draco sat at the bar holding his head. I sat the tea down in front of him and turned back to the hash.

"You know you're really not all that bad Granger."

"Not sure where I stand on you Malfoy, but I hold not grudges from before if that matters to you at all. Any chance you are holding onto some hangover potions?"

"No but I am damn sure setting up a lab as soon as I can."

I chuckled. I finished up the hash and moved on to the toast and eggs. "How much longer before the others make and appearance? Theo seemed like the early riser type."

"I am. Is that tea laced with hang over potion by chance?" Theo all but moaned his question and grabbed the stool next to Draco.

"No but breakfast is laced with grease if that helps."

"We need a lab, even if hang over potions won't be needed again."

I smiled and handed him a cup of the tea, "That's three out of four, I have a sickle Zabini completes the set, eh Malfoy?"

"Speaking of, we need to make sure we have all converted our money over to American currency. Seems like we will be making our first family outing."

"Depends on how we plan to spin our stories boys, I would rather not look like the British slag if it is all the same to you. Especially if I have to try and get at job at MCUSA or Ilvamorny."

"What did your file say Granger?"

"Oh it was complete shite, supposedly you lot are my best friends and we made a pact to get each other out of our shite lives. Seeing as I just got out of a bad relationship and a job going nowhere, we enacted that pact."

"How they hell do they think we will pull of the best mates angle, it is very obvious to any one who has paid attention to the last ten years, you and I would never have been mates." Draco scoffed.

"Oh well it will help if I introduced myself. Hi Mr. Malfoy I'm Harmony. Passed that we can come up with some details, but my resume says I got 5 NEWTS when I graduated from Hufflepuff. Seriously, me a badger, I would have been a better snake." Despite the hangovers the boys had a merry time enjoying my plight.

I turned back and dished out breakfast for the three of us, sitting down to face the guys at the bar.

"Aw look Harmony must be a badger she is serving food. Isn't that a Hufflepuff specialty? Never did bother to hook up with any one in that house."

"Surprise, Surprise Malfoy. To give you some credit I don't think you had much time those last two years to have fun with the ladies. Do you think if things had been different you would have looked around in the other houses for entertainment?"

"Never would have looked at you Granger, if that is what you are asking?"

"Oh I know that, but we had lovely ladies and smoking gentleman in all of the houses. I used to notice boys in different houses, briefly, before all of the chaos."

"Even the snakes?" Theo finally jumped into the banter.

"Yeah, even you guys. Most of my dorm mates had a yen for Malfoy here, but I always liked looking at Zabini, Flint, and even you Nott. Never really thought Malfoy was all that back then." Theo's eyes briefly sparked, I guess it was not often that he got noticed over his friends.

"Back then?"

"Do I really need to stroke your over sized ego? You grew up well and I like this version of you far more then the slimy little aristocrat you were. You high brow purebloods never were high on my priority list." Draco preened just a little and he ate some more of his hash.

"Does this mean I am out of the running my bella?" I got up and plated up some hash for the zombie Italian. He nodded his thanks.

"So have we decided which one of us will be pretending to date Granger here?" Blaise winked at me.

"Harmony is one of our mates and the only one that will make sense will be Nott." Draco spat out the last part.

"Harmony?" Blaise inquired, "Why are you the only one with a cover identity? And why not me?"

"You know damn well you need to be single to seduce the society ladies, or blokes if you prefer, and Malfoy would never put his lady love in the same danger he will have to be in to get into one of these gangs. You also know damn well it would require far more back story to explain how you all became mates with me."

"After breakfast we need to take stock and go shopping." Theo mumbled a little still trying to shake his headache.

"Right mate, family outing, Merlin knows we need to set up a lab, I think I would give half my fortune for a hangover potion." The three of us laughed and I playfully slapped Malfoy.

"Four out of four!"

Blaise looked confused but just went back to nursing his tea.

I will admit I had no idea where to look for the closest under ground magical community, so I stuck pretty close to the boys. I decided to go with my boring librarian look and had fun being passed between the guys. They all pretended we were close chums and apparently one of our running jokes was trying to get Harmony's attentions. The tiny little magical marketplace Zabini led us to seemed to have been built in some old tunnels under the city. It was set up bazaar style, and made me miss my time in India. I mostly tagged along watching impressed as the boys bartered prices down for a full magical set up. When it was all said and done we had everything we needed for a potions lab, extra clothes, the beginnings of a magical library, and connections to their version of the mailing system. Apparently they don't like using owls. Money and power made these men efficient. And before I really had time to think about this new magical society we were in I was whisked back to the house. Somewhere deep down a small trembling voice whispered into my soul... you are in way over your head this time, Hermione.


End file.
